Summer sisters
by air ehh ca x43
Summary: Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen go to California over the summer. revieww.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I pushed open the door to the cabin gasping for air, to find out that none of my friends where there yet. I was late, as usual, because I'm such a procrastinator and didn't start packing till earlier this morning.

I looked around the cabin and noticed it hadn't changed a bit over the last year. There were four beds, each in a corner. Next to the beds was a dresser which never held any clothes because were all too lazy to actually fold up our clothes and put them in the dresser. On the floor there were four fuzzy rugs each a different color. I looked up and saw the cabinets, all for holding food, the refrigerator, and the microwave. There also was a tiny bathroom.

I was at Roadside Camp in Baja, California. Only, it wasn't a camp anymore. Back when I was seven I started coming to this camp. I always knew they had problems with trying to get enough money to support this camp, and every year the prices went up. It started getting so expensive to go to this camp that basically everyone stopped coming, and eventually, it closed down. The year after it closed down I decided to come back here and rent one of the cabins, which used to belong to the camp, and go camping for the whole summer. So, me and my best friend, Alicia Rivera, set out for the camp. The only cabin that was not already bought was free and anyone could use it. But, two other girls from the camp were already using it. We decided that we would stay in it with them for the summer. That's how we started coming here every single summer.

I, Massie Block, lived the farthest away, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I'm the lazy one, the one who always wants to just sit in the cabin and read all day long, not doing much of anything. I hate sports; actually, I hate exercise in general, but never seem to get fat. I blame it on my high metabolism. I have boring brown hair, and amber eyes, I pride myself in being the prettiest girl in the cabin.

Then there is Alicia Rivera. Her jet black hair lies just past her elbows, and her brown eyes are huge. She lives in Cincinnati, Ohio. She loves partying and always finds us tons of them to go to on the beach, which is just down the huge hill that our cabin is perched on. She is super rich, and practically brings her whole house with her, not to mention, she has amazing clothes.

Dylan Marvil is next. Her fiery red hair always gets the attraction of people down here; she is from Atlanta, Georgia. She is obsessed with food, and is in charge of bringing it for the whole summer, even though there are shops all over the place; she insists that her food is better. I thoroughly agree. Also, her mom is Merri-Lee Marvil, the host of the Daily Grind, which is probably the most-watched show in all of America.

The last of our four pack is Kristen Gregory. She has dirty blonde hair, and pretty hazel eyes. She the sporty chick and is always running down the beach and swimming and stuff. She does have the most amazing body, though. She is from Miami, Florida.

The door banged open and in came Dylan Marvil, "I'm sorry I'm late, my mom couldn't drive me till after her show and…"

She just had noticed me, "You're the only one here?"

"Yep, so far it's just me in you," I replied.

"Oh, yay! I thought I would be the last one, why is everyone so late?" Dylan flopped onto her bed and dug into one of her many suitcases.

"I don't know, traffic?" I rolled my eyes, how was I supposed to know?

"Don't be silly," she giggled, "Planes can't get stuck in traffic!"

"They could have drove," I pointed out.

"Tr..." Dylan started but got interrupted by the door opening again.

"Alicia!" I screeched and jumped off of my bed to give her a hug.

"Oh, very nice, you give her a hug and not me," Dylan pouted.

"Come here," I said opening my arms up wide. "I'll give you a huge bear hug."

She giggled a pulled me into a sideways hug. As Dylan and Alicia hugged I pulled my sheets out of my suitcase and began the make my bed.

"Where is Kristen?" Alicia helped me pull the sheet over my bed.

"Not here." I replied.

"Well, duh. I meant did she call any of you?" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, no she didn't." Dylan jumped in.

I began to unpack my clothes.

"Do you think, like, her plane crashed?" Alicia's eyes got huge.

"Don't say that!" Dylan screeched.

"Her plane didn't crash, she just missed her plane." I said putting my phone away.

"How do you know?" Dylan whipped her head towards me.

"She just texted me." I waved my phone.

"So, she texted you and not me? How rude." Alicia put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess she likes me better." I snickered.

"When is she going to be here?" Dylan asked.

"A few minutes." Alicia said waving her phone.

"See, she did text you." I giggled.

"Yep."

"A few minutes?" I thought she missed her flight.

"She did, but she said there was another flight that left right after." Alicia said.

"Oh," Dylan nodded.

The three of us began cleaning the cabin, since the last time anyone was in here was last summer, which was almost 10 months ago.

After an hour Dylan spoke up, "I thought Kristen was supposed to be coming in a few minutes. It's been an hour."

I frowned, "Maybe she missed her other flight?"

"Nope, she was driving here when she called me." Alicia said, "I'll text her."

As Alicia started furiously typing in her phone, Dylan and I sat on her bed griping each others arms. What if Kristen got hurt?

Alicia phone vibrated and she practically dove on it.

"Oh my god…" her voice trailed off as she stared in disbelief at the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this in forever. but thanks for the reviews! and I might put Claire in the story, but im not sure yet.**

**Chapter 2.**

"What?" I dived acrossed the bed and tackled Alicia who fell on the floor.

"Ouch!" she screeched rubbing her arm.

"What did it say?" I asked.

She held out the phone and I took it from her hands.

It read:

**This is Dr. McKillen from the Childrens hospital, your friend Kristen has got into a car accident. She is fine.**

Dylan took the phone from me and read the message, "We need to get to the hospital."

"Wait." I said putting my hand in the air to stop them from talking.

They sat and waited for me to talk.

"What if someone stole her phone and sent us that message? Do you really think a doctor would take her sell phone and text people on it?"

"She has a point." Alicia said to Dylan.

"Well, there is only one way to find out, let's go." Dylan stood up.

"How are we going to get a ride?" I ask.

"And how are we going to find out how to get there?" Alicia stated. "It's not like we know where it is."

"True." I agreed with Alicia.

"Were going to the beach." Dylan open the door and headed outside.

"Um, are friend is in the hospital and you want to go to _the beach_?" I stare at her in disbelief.

"No, we are going to the beach to find some people who will take us to Children's hospital." She smiled like she found this amazing plan.

"No were not," I argue, "I'm not getting in some strangers car."

"What else can we do? Kristen's in the hospital and we don't know if she is okay or not. I say we go." Alicia said. I was out voted.

"Lead the way," I hastily grumbled to Dylan.

The beach was just down the hill from where our cabin was. It took less than five minutes to get there.

As soon as we got there we began to look around for a nice looking lady or someone to take us to the hospital. We where so busy looking that we didn't see a bunch of boys approaching us.

"Where are your bikinis, ladies," asked a boy with blonde hair as he wiggled his butt.

"Yeah, we want to see some skin!" said another boy.

"Excuse them, their all perverts."

I gasped. Standing right infront of me was the most gorgeous guy ever. He had black hair, one green eye, and the other blue.

"I'm Cam," he said sticking out his hand.

"Massie Block." I replied snapping out of my daze.

"Um, Mass, we have no time to chat. If you haven't noticed were in the middle of a crisis." Alicia said.

"What's your problem?" asked the blonde haired guy.

"Our friend is in the hospital and we have no idea how to get there," Dylan said obviously really annoyed, "So if you don't mind, we need to find someone to help us."

"We know the way to the hospital." Cam said.

"Yeah, but unless you can drive us there, which I'm almost positive you can't, your not much of any help." I started looking around the beach again.

"Your right I can't drive you there, but my brother can." Cam smiled.

"Seriously?" Dylan started jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Cam made his way down the beach.

"So, got names?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Massie." I said.

"Alicia." Alicia giggled.

"Dylan." Dylan replied.

"I'm Derrick Harrington." He smiled at me.

"The rest of you have names?" Dylan scolded.

"I'm Josh Hotz." said a cute boy with black hair.

"Hotz he is," Dylan mumbled into my ear.

"I'm Chris Plovert," said the last boy.

"Hi," Alicia started tapping her foot.

"So, why is your friend in the hospital?" Derrick asked as Cam came back up the beach with another older boy.

"Car crash." Alicia acted as if it was no big deal.

"Let's go." Cam said and lead us away to a car.

"My mother better never find out about this." I whispered into Alicia's ear. She rolled her eyes.

As we drove to the hospital we told everyone the story about how we found out about the car crash. When we got there we all jumped out of the car and raced inside.

"Kristen Gregory." I screeched to the woman at the receptionist desk.

"Sorry, you can't see her right now."

"What do you mean I can't see her right now?" I screamed at the lady.

"You're not allowed to see her." She insisted.

"She is our best friend and we are going to see her now." I said walking right passed the lady.

She held her arm out like a crossing guard, "its not visiting hours!"

"I don't care what hour it is, I want to see my friend!" Dylan shouted.

A couple people looked our way.

"Please can we just go?" I made a sad face.

"No," she said sternly, "you can wait in the waiting room until further notice."

"This bites." Alicia said as we stomped-marched over to the waiting room.

"Tell me about it." Dylan huffed.

"You made us drive over here in that much of a hurry just so we could sit here?" Derrick rolled his eyes.

"You guys can leave if you want to." I said even though I really didn't want them to go.

"Nah, were cool. Derrick is just a jerk." Cam smiled.

"Thanks." Derrick said sarcastically.

Just then, a doctor came into the waiting room, calling for people who knew Kristen Gregory.

**REVIEWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, this is basically a filler chapter. but i need pairing ideas! so review and tell me who you want to be together. and if you want claire and kemp to be in this story or not.**

**Chapter 3.**

I jumped up, "That's us!"

"Oh, yes, I assume you got my text." The doctor held out Kristen's orange envy.

"Um, yeah, why did you text us?" Alicia asked.

"Kristen told me you would be worried about her. She gave me her phone to text you guys." The doctor explained.

"Is she okay?" Dylan murmured.

"Well, she has some cuts and bruises, and a broken arm, but nothing serious."

"Thank God!" Alicia shouted throwing her arms around me and Dylan.

"Hey, I want in on the love fest!" Derrick screeched.

"Ew!" Dylan and I jumped away from each other but Alicia just stood there, staring at Derrick.

"Can we go see her?" I asked.

"Definitely." The doctor waved her arm in the direction of the elevators, "Floor three, room 307.

"Thanks!" we squeaked then raced towards the elevator.

As soon as I saw Kristen, I sprinted at her.

"Kristen!"

"It's okay, Mass, I'm fine." Kristen said.

"I know, I was just so scared!" I replied.

Kristen finally noticed the boys.

"Who are they?" she blushed.

"The crazy boys who drove us here." Alicia flirt-smiled.

"We are not crazy!" Derrick lodged himself at Alicia.

Alicia ran around the room screeching, "Help me! Help me!"

It was beyond obvious she like Derrick.

"So, you let random boys drive you here just for me?" Kristen pulled me and Dylan into a hug. "You guys are the best."

"I know, I know." Dylan laughed.

"So, you guys should really get back to the cabin before dark." Kristen motioned to the door.

"No way! We want to stay with you." Alicia panted.

"No! I'll get a taxi to the cabin tomorrow morning when they let me out of here." Kristen said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ladies?" the doctor said walking into the room.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"It's time for you to go, I'll make sure Kristen gets to where she needs to be safe tomorrow morning."

"Fine, we'll go." Dylan made a face at Kristen.

"Can you drive us back?" I ask Cam.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Alicia said right to Derrick.

As we got in the car, Cam asked us where we were staying.

"In the big cabin up the hill from the beach." Dylan told them.

"Lucky. We are just camping out under the stars." Cam ran a hand through his hair.

"How long are you guys staying?" I asked.

"Till the end of the summer, we thought there would be a place that we could rent but there was none." Cam sighed.

"You guys can come stay with us!" Alicia's smile light up the whole entire car.

"That would be awesome!" Derrick said.

"Seriously?" Cam said to me.

"Um, sure. We only have four beds but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Plus, we kind of owe you for taking us to the hospital." Dylan added.

So, it was settled, the boys were moving in. Kristen was definitely in for a surprise.

**REVIEWW! you know you want to press that beautiful purple (or is it blue? idk) button! :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch!" I whisper screamed to Alicia who had just stepped on my foot.

"Sorry," she said absent mindedly.

We had just reached the cabin, the boys right behind us.

"Oh my god, guys, if my mom every found out that we invited guys the we don't even know to..." Dylan started to say.

"Shhh!" Alicia screeched and then walked back towards Derrick.

"So what do you want to do about the sleeping arragnments?" she asked with a killer smile.

Dylan and I rolled our eyes.

"Um, I don't know." he said.

"I have it!" I said to stop Alicia from flirting anymore, "It's me and Alicia in one bed, Dylan and Kristen, Cam and Derrick, and Josh and Kemp."

"Wait, we don't get to sleep in the same bed as you? No fair!" Kemp, the obvious perv, moaned.

"Ew!" Dylan giggle shouted.

The boys laughed and high fived Kemp.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Alicia asked.

"Me!" all the boys screamed at once.

"We'll meet you down there, we have to get dressed." I said shooing them out the door.

We all quickly got into our bathing suits.

"Does this make me look fat?" Dylan asked.

"No!" Alicia and I shouted at the same time.

"Do my boobs look to big in this?" Alicia asked smashing her breasts with her hands.

"Yes!" Dylan and I giggle-shouted.

We all burst out laughing.

"So, Leesh, what do you think about Derrick?" I asked.

"Major hottie," Alicia said putting her Dior sunglasses on top of her head.

"No way!" Dylan made an _ew_ face. "Josh was the hot one!"

I laughed as I slipped on my cover up, "Please, Cam is."

"Well, at least i know you guys won't be going for my man." Alicia wiggled her butt.

"Says you!" Dylan pushed open the door, "I might just have to go for all of them!"

Alicia smacked Dylan's arm and I smiled. This summer was definetly going to be a good one.

We headed down to the beach and I spread out my towel on the sand.

"What are you doing? Aren't we going to find the boys?" Alicia tried to pull me up.

"Uh, no. You've got to make them come to you."

Alicia huffed and sat on the sand, "This is boring!"  
"There they are!" Dylan screeched, "Stay cool."

"I think your the one we have to worry about," I joked.

"Hey girls, why didn't you come find us?" Derrick said, wiggling his butt.

"Suns better over here," I smirked, lieing down.

"Whose up for swimming?" Kemp said, trying to take off Alicia cover up.

"Me!" Dylan said.

"Im out." Alicia and I said at the same time.

"Good, I was hoping I could talk to you alone," a voice said in my ear.

I turned to find Josh right next to me.

"Um, ok." I said.

"Massie and i are going on a walk," he said taking my hand.

Dylan frowned and gave me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders and let Josh lead me down the beach.

He led me to a huge rock, where no one seemed to be in sight. He helped me onto the rock, and we sat down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence.

"So," I said flopping on my stomach, "Why did you want to take me here."

"To get to know you," he said.

"Oh."

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Or to do that," he whispered smiling.

He swept my hair out of my face and began kissing me again.

"Stop," I said pulling away.

"Why?" he frowned. I could tell that he really liked me but I mean, come on, we didn't even know each other.

"Dylan likes you!" I accidentally blurted out.

"Well, get her not to like me." Josh said.

"It doesn't work that way," I said.

"Listen, Mass," he said taking my hand. "I like you. A lot. And i don't care if Dylan likes you or not."

"Well, I care," I said pulling my hand back. "You barely know me."

He sighed, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Please. No such thing." I said.

"Well could you just give me a chance?" he begged.

I thought about it. No boy had actually tried this hard to get me before. It was obvious that he really like me, but still.

"Lets get to know each other first," I smiled.

"Deal."

_Back at the beach..._

"I do not feel like swimming anymore," Dylan whined as the boys tried to drag her into the water.

"Ha," Alicia mumbled. "You were all over it when you thought Josh was going to go."

Dylan flashed her a death glare and Alicia smirked, taking out her cell phone.

_27 new messages_

"Holy cow!" Alicia said, even though she was used to it.

"What?" Derrick said plopping down on her towel.

"People are so annoying, they think they are like my best friend or something." Alicia waved her phone.

Derrick grabbed her phone and ran away with it.

"Derrriiickkk!" Alicia moaned and fast-walked to try to catch up to him.

"God!" Derrick threw the phone back at Alicia. "How many boyfriends do you have?"

"None," Alicia said, confused.

"Then how come you have like 50 messages in your phone saying hey baby or hey sexy from different guys." he seemed a little mad.

"Please, those guys wish they could be with me," Alicia reasurred him. "I don't even know half of them."

"Oh," Derrick looked relieved.

"Want to go swimming?" he asked.

"No way," Alicia said, walking back towards her towel. She felt as if she spent anymore time with Derrick, she would embarrass herself.

"Come on," he begged.

"No."

Derrick scopped her up in his arms and ran towards the water.

"Nooooo! Heeeeeelp!" Alicia screamed laughing hilariously.

He dunked her into her water, cover up at all.

"Derrick!" she screeched when she came back up. "Now I'm all wet!"

He wrapped his arms around her and presed his nose against hers, "Aw, poor baby."

Alicia had no idea what to do. She was majorly freaking out. As if he knew what she was thinking he let go.

"Let's go spy on Josh and Massie," he grabbed her hand.

"Okay," Alicia said. She was curious about what they were doing.

They walked down the beach hand in hand in search of Massie and Josh.

"Hey," Derrick said stopping.

"Yeah?"

"I...um...well...its just..." Derrick looked very uncomfortable.

"Just spit it out!" Alicia smaked him in the arm.

Instead of answering her he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	5. Authors note

Authors note:

Ok, well everyone is like sooo mad about the pairings haha. But I hate giving this away cuz I hate it when people do this. They r like ok the pairing are going to be blah blah blah. And im like you ruined it! Haha, im just kidding. But I don't lke it. But anyways, the pairings are NOT going to stay the same. So don't freak. I promise you. See, first Massie liked Cam but now Josh? But dylan like Josh too. So I promise there is going to be drama and I swear the pairing are going to be different. You still might not like them but too bad. Haha. But keep sending me your opion. And thanks to all of you who reviewed. You rock! Im going to start a new chapter right now, but I have gymnastics iin like 15 mintues haha. So im probably not going to finsish it and post it. But it will be up soon. And sorry this is soooo long. But anyways, any plot ideas? Review. Xoxo to all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and who gave me sugestionss. you rockkk. heres a new chapter, enjoy. claire is now in the picture:). but this chapter suckedd. well, review. xoxo.**

Chapter 5.

"Kristen!" I ran over to Kristen, then gingerly hugged her, so I wouldn't hurt her arm.

"Hey," she said squeezing me.

"How are you?"

"Ugh, I'm fine. Please, no pity."

"Okay, okay." I replied then stepped back to give Dylan and Alicia a chance to hug her.

Josh gave me a questioning look and I quickly turned my eyes toward Cam.

Josh was waiting for an answer that I didn't have. I wasn't so sure I was into him and plus Dylan's crush on him was getting ten times worse. All last night she bugged me about what had happened between us. I had avoided the question at the time but Dylan's questioning was getting more and more frequent and I needed to think of something quick.

"Hey, Massie," Cam smiled.

"Um, hey," I replied cooly.

"We are going to the beach," he said pointing to the boys. "Wanna come?"

"Uh, I think I'm going to stay here with Kristen, you know, cause she can't swim or anything," I really wanted to go the beach but today would just have to be girl day.

"You know, maybe we should just stay back here too," Josh said winking at me.

"Dude, I gotta go catch some waves," Derrick jumped on the bed and pretended to surf.

I chuckled, "Yeah, you guys should go. We'll see you later."

"Okay," Josh said making a puppy dog face at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned away.

When I heard the door shut, I turned back around, to come face-to-face with Dylan.

"Will you please tell me whats going on between you two?"

I sat on my bed and pulled my purple fuzzy blanket around me, then motioned for all of them to come sit next to me.

"Theres something going on?" Alicia asked.

"Not really. Well, its not a big deal. At all."

"Spill," Dylan commaned.

"Okay, but promise you won't get mad," I held out my pinky.

They locked there pinkies onto mine and we shook.

I relayed the whole story to them, not leaving one detail out.

"But I don't have feelings for him at all," I sighed.

"Well, you should tell him that," Dylan said.

"I don't want him to be hurt," I replied.

"Um, hon?" Alicia patted my arm. "He met you yesterday. It's not like he is madly in love with you. He isn't going to be _that_ upset."

"But it will ruin our friendship," I complained.

"Please, when a boy tells you he likes you, its bound to end up ruining your friendship," Kristen giggled.

"Too true," Dylan smiled.

"Enough about me, who are you guys crushing on? Because I don't know if you noticed, but all those boys are hot!" I laided back on the bed.

"Derrick kissed me!" Alicia announced.

"No way!" I sat back up. "When?"

"Yesterday. But I'm not sure if its going to go anywhere." Alicia sighed.

"Please, I see the way he looks at you, you guys are so in love!" Dylan giggle-joked.

_Bam!_

Suddenly, the door banged open. There stood the pretiest girl I ever saw. Her white blonde hair was long and wavy, and her sky blue eyes were the first thing I noticed. Her jaw dropped down practically to the floor,"What the…?"

"Um, what are you doing? You can't just walk in here like you own the place! Get out!" Dylan screeched then went to slam the door in her face.

The girl composed herself and walked in, setting her purse on a bed and motioning for a guy, who was carrying her luggage, to come in.

"Is everything okay here?" the guy asked.

"Fine," the girl snapped and he quickly hurried out.

"Did you nawt just hear Dylan?" Alicia raised her eyebrows. "This cabin is already taken."

She snorted, "Please, I know that. I met some cute boys at the beach though, and they told me I could stay here."

"Well, you can't. This is our cabin, not theres. Plus, there is no more room." I said standing up and opening the door.

"Well, I didn't expect you _girls _to be here, but I can deal with you." She smirked.

"You make no sense," Kristen rolled her eyes. "This is our cabin and we said GET OUT!"

"You don't even know me," she said taking off her flip flops and kicking back on the bed.

"Exactly why we don't want you staying here," Dylan said.

"Well, those boys do," she smirked again.

"There isn't enough room," I insisted.

"Sure there is, I'll sleep with the boys. It's not like I won't be in there beds anyways." she flipped her hair and giggled.

"Ew," Alicia whispered.

"And how are you so sure they are going to even want you in there beds?" I said.

She pointed to her huge breast and smiled, "I'm Claire. You are?"

"Massie," I said, giving in. I could deal with her for now, but soon she would be gone.

Alicia gave me a weird look as Dylan told Claire all about us.

"Just go with whatever I do," I mouthed.

"Claire!" I gushed, "Wanna go to the beach to hang?"

"Done," she said, stripping out of her tank top and short shorts, revealing a very revealing bathing suit.

"Perf," I said as Alicia said, "Cute suit!"

I smiled at Alicia and she gave me a semi-smile back.

Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and I got our suits on and slipped out the door.

"'ll talk to Josh about this, because I don't know about you guys, but I do not like her." I mummbled out of the side of my mouth so Claire wouldn't hear.

"I'll talk to Derrick," Alicia offered, and I nodded.

"Why are we being so nice, if we don't like her?" Kristen whispered.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," I replied then ran to catch up with Claire.

"So what boy do you have your eye on?" I asked.

"All of them," she winked.

_Slut_, I thought in my head, but on the outside I chuckled.

"Anyone that you want me to stay away from?" she asked.

"Josh," I replied immediately, then wish I wouldn't have said that.

"Done."

I fake-smiled, then walked up to the boys.

"So I see you met Claire," Josh said.

"Um, yeah," I shot them all a look. "Can I talk to you for like a sec?"

"Sure," he said then grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"What is it, baby?" he ask when we were a safe distance away.

I stopped and kissed him slowly, "Will, you get rid of her?"

He frowned, "Why?"

"We don't like her." I replied.

"Whose we?" he asked.

"Dylan, Leesh, Kristen, and me."

"Why?"

"We just don't like her," I pleaded.

"Why? She seems cool." He said.

I placed my lips back over his in an attemped to get him to get rid of her.

"You can't bribe me by kissing me," he smirked.

I took a deep breath and stuck my tounge down his throat.

"Fine," he said. "I'll talk to the guys."

I giggled, "Thank you."

He put his lips on mine again, and even though I had gotten what I had wanted, I didn't pull away. I was starting to actually like Josh. And who doesn't want a summer fling? I would just be with him all summer, then I would go back to Pennsylvainia and forget about him.

Or, maybe not.


End file.
